


Protective or Possessive, Passive or Aggressive

by audreyslove



Series: Signed Sealed Delivered [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyslove/pseuds/audreyslove
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: Signed Sealed Delivered [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/932982
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Protective or Possessive, Passive or Aggressive

She tells herself that she hasn't been _trying_ to avoid Marian. But since she's gotten back together with Robin, they've been… busy. And the first few dinners Mary Margaret invites them to are politely declined in favor of movies and pizza with Roland, or date nights with just one another.

But Marian is still very much a part of Robin's sister's lives, and why wouldn't she be? Marian has known Mary Margaret since she was just a spoiled little freshman in high school. Since Mary Margaret's father nearly bought her onto the varsity cheerleading team. Marian had been kind to her then, taken her under her wing, and Regina supposes that Mary Margaret and Emma are trying to return the favor.

But for over a year Regina has been thinking of Marian as the person who stole her husband, and even if she was wrong — even if it was only one terrible drunken mistake, it still hurts.

And so Regina doesn't want to see Marian, not really.

She confesses this to Robin the third time she declines an invitation to go to an event where Marian will also attend, nervously fidgeting as she finally speaks her mind.

"I'm not saying I _blame_ her, you've been clear it was mutual. And I know she was going through something awful. I also understand there's nothing between you two anymore. But... she still slept with my husband. She still slept with you knowing that we'd barely been separated a month, she still hurt me."

"I understand," he assures, pulling her into a hug. "Can I do anything to make it better?"

"No," she breathes into his neck, wrapping herself around him. "I just need time. And... I know she's your friend but I need you to not talk to her for awhile. Thinking about you with her hurt me so much, and for so long. I really don't even want to see a text from her."

It's not that she's afraid there's anything going on between them. She knows Marian has reached out. He's shared it with her, because they both agreed on no secrets moving forward. And their therapist suggested all passwords be shared, GPS should be turned on and used on their phones, bank accounts be shared, everything should be open, so there's no doubt that either of them are entirely committed to one another. And she trusts him again, entirely.

But every time Marian's name is mentioned, there's that little echo of pain, as she relives one of the worst years of her life.

"I won't talk to her," Robin agrees easily, "if you never want me to talk to her again, I won't. Nothing is more important to me than you and Roland."

"Thank you," she sighs. And then she clears her throat. "Does she um, know that I know about you two?"

"I haven't told her, but I'm sure she suspects. I think Mary Margaret is too embarrassed by the whole thing, because she hasn't even asked _me_ about it. All she knows is what you told her — that you saw us kissing."

Regina nods. And she's entirely certain things will blow over with time. But fate decides not to give her time.

.::.

They are so still so wrapped up in each other that they both forget about Phil's birthday. It's Roland who reminds them on a lazy Saturday afternoon, just four days after Robin has agreed not to speak to Marian

"Momma, I'm going to Chuck E. Cheese today!"

"Are you?" Regina questions, "and what makes you think that?"

He looks at her curiously. "That's where Phil's birthday is. Don't you remember?"

She bites her lip and looks at Robin. "Oops."

"I don't suppose you picked him up a present?" Robin asks, "because I certainly didn't."

And that is how they end up at Target, rushing around looking for the perfect gift for an active five year old boy.

Roland scours the toy aisles excitedly. She watches as he narrows presents, looking adorable as he inspects each toy. It becomes obvious that Roland's first time picking out a present for a friend will be a lengthy process, and while they are here, she might as well get some things they need, like body wash, shampoo, that bubble bath that Roland loves…

"Will you watch him for a second?" Regina whispers, as Roland dances down another aisle. "I'm going to see if I can save us a future trip to the store."

"Take your time," Robin smiles, "I've got things handled here."

He kisses her goodbye and tells her he loves her, and it's ridiculous. They can't even separate for a few minutes without those gentle reassurances. Not yet anyway.

.::.

Roland is in the action figure aisle, debating between two Marcel action fingers, when he scowls, brings finger to his chin and says "Oh! I have an idea!"

And then he's off, darting to another aisle fast as lightning.

"Roland, slow down!" He calls, as he rushes to join him at… whatever the hell aisle he ran off to. Regina would kill him, she'd never let their son out of her sight for a second, and how does she manage that? Roland is quick and wiley, he doesn't sit still. Perhaps they need a leash? It would definitely help and _shit—_

 _"_ Robin! Oh my god how are you?" Marian spots him from the electronic aisle. She puts down whatever the hell she was looking at and runs to hug him before he can stammer out a word. God, this is awkward.

"I, um, hello, Marian."

Is she really comfortable being this close to him? She hugs him tightly, and when she breaks the hug… well, her arms are no longer around him, but she hasn't moved back at all. They are practically touching, so close, sharing the same air. He takes a step back awkwardly.

"I was so sad you couldn't go to Mary Margaret's game night! You were always hilarious at scattergories. And honestly there was no one to laugh at David's piss poor attempts, and—"

"MISS MARIAN!" Roland screeches from the third aisle down, carrying some...helicopter thing in his hand that decidedly is _not_ age appropriate. He abandons it now, putting it on a low shelf as he runs into hug her.

"Oh, hey, Ro!" she places a hand on his shoulder to return the hug.

"Roland, that's not really…"

"Oh it's fine," Marian assures, swatting Robin's shoulder playfully as Roland breaks the hug. And then she's rubbing a hand down his arm… it's platonic, she's about to tease him, he knows. But, is she an idiot? He's back with Regina now, they can't do this, Marian has to know that he's told his wife about their night together. Christ, the only thing that would make this _more_ awkward would be—

"Hello, Marian," Regina says from behind him. Her voice is cool and distant, does nothing to hide her disdain.

He turns to look at her, and she's all confidence on the outside, but he knows that look, he can sense the insecurity bubbling under the surface.

She walks right up to Robin and leans against his side, wrapping her arms protectively around his middle. And this may be happening purely for Marian's benefit, but in this moment he doesn't care. He _needs_ to feel her, to have her affection so he can be sure he hasn't fucked all this up. He places his hand on the small of her back. urges her closer and tries to remember to breathe.

He feels her hand sliding up his chest. as the other creeps up his back. It makes him shiver. This hands meet again as she loops them around his neck.

And then she's kissing him. It's not a terribly long kiss, in fact it may last all of two seconds (Roland is there afterall) but it's tongue filled and passionate. And when it's over she leans her head against his chest and looks back at her.

That little display has said so much more than just _hello._

"Um, Regina, hi." Marian shifts in place, putting even more distance between her and Robin. Good.

"Momma, Miss Marian shops at Target just like us!" Roland exclaims.

"I see that," Regina says cooly, narrowing her eyes as she looks at her.

"I was just saying it's a shame that Robin wasn't there for game night at Mary Margaret's," Marian says nervously. "And you too, I really would enjoy seeing the _two of you_ more—"

"What about _meeee?"_ Roland asks, tugging on Marian's jeans. "Don't you want to see more of me?"

Robin winces. Is this how he is going to die?

"I'd love to see more of you too, of course," Marian says, threading her fingers through Roland's dark curls, adding a heartfelt, "more of all of you, _together_."

She's trying, Marian is, he can see as much. But her efforts are failing, miserably so. He can feel the hostility radiating off of Regina.

"Yes well, we've been so _busy."_ Regina says. Her arms go back around Robin's middle as she clings to him in a way she so rarely does. "We haven't had time for games, I'm afraid."

"Right," Marian smiles as if there weren't a mountain of tension on top of all of them. "But when things calm down, I do hope I'll see more of you both. And uh, I'm happy for you guys, you know."

"Are you?" Regina asks shortly. "That's nice. I appreciate that."

This is definitely how he's going to die. He believes Marian flushes red for a moment, but she's bold, the woman is, she won't be phased.

"Well, I should get going." Marian says, flashing that radiant smile again, as if nothing is wrong. "Goodbye Robin."

"Goodbye Miss Marian!" Roland chirps, again running to her for a hug. And this time Marian bends down to his level to accept it, wraps her arms around him.

Robin holds Regina's hand tight, squeezes it, and she squeezes back.

"Goodbye kiddo."

"Remember when we had a pizza movie party and you made peanut butter popcorn?" Roland asks, and oh for fucks sake kid, please stop.

"Mhm," Marian says, her face flushing red, "At your aunt Mary Margaret's house. When your daddy had that meeting and dropped you off."

She's really trying.

"We should do that again! Maybe you can teach Momma to make it."

For fucks sake, is Roland even on his side here?

"That sounds fun," Marian stutters, before rising to her feet.

Marian holds out her hand, it's maybe an invitation for a hug, or a handshake, maybe. But Regina still has her arms around Robin, and he keeps one hand on her back and one in his pocket, determined to avoid any physical contact without Regina's permission. Marian realizes this and shrinks away, withdrawing her hand hastily and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, it was nice running into you both. I hope to see you soon? I'm sure Mary Margaret will have another function…" She fidgets just a bit.

"Mm, of course," Regina draws, "We've just preferred to spend a lot of our nights _in._ " And as if the implication weren't obvious, she punctuates the sentence with another tongue filled kiss, one he accepts and returns eagerly. Hell, if she wants him to fuck her right here, he will, he would just need to find a sitter for Roland real quick...

Marian bites her lip, and it seems any doubt she had about whether Regina knows about their New Year's Eve is gone. "Well, you two have lost time to make up for," She tucks her hair behind her ear nervously. "I'm sorry, I should leave you to your family shopping. Have a good rest of the night!"

"Same to you," Robin murmurs.

And then she's gone, and he can breathe again.

.:R&R:..

"Roland, why don't you show me your top three favorite toys for Phillip?" Regina asks, trying to look excited and carefree.

Roland runs ahead of them, gathering toys together. Robin's arm is still around her, bless him for that.

Marian was touching Robin, like it was nothing. She had her hands on him, like she didn't bring in last year by fucking him. And Roland was all cheery and comfortable with her and it just reminds her how much Marian is in their lives now that Robin reconnected with her.

And she's not really sure why this has... affected her the way it has, but god, suddenly Robin looks damn irresistible in that navy blue tee shirt, and his eyes look an even brighter shade of blue.

Robin breaks the silence while Robin is squeaking about toys, leaning in to ask, "You okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't know what to do, I just..."

"It's not your fault," she whispers. "I saw the whole thing. I can't believe she was so casual about all of this. And she touched you." She swallows. "A lot. I don't like her touching you."

"I don't like it either," he assures. "But from Marian's perspective… that was a drunken night over a year ago that we don't talk about. Since then we've been platonic, supportive friends. I don't think she realizes you knew about that night. Not at first, anyway." His arm is still around her, warm and strong.

"Roland is so close to her. I know that's not your fault, I know she's been attached to Mary Margaret lately, but it still hurts."

"I know. I'm so sorry." And he looks and sounds so damn remorseful. He's… very attractive like this. All vulnerable and sweet. What is going on with her? Why is her libido in full force _now_ of all times?

"It's okay, you did everything right," she promises. "I'm alright, really Robin."

"Really?" The concern hasn't left his voice.

"Mhm, I'm fine. I just need…" she gulps turning to check on Roland. He's preoccupied, and has turned his attention to different toys, figuring out the perfect gift for his friend. So she leans in and whispers, "I need you. Badly. I'm so..." she swallows down her anxiety and lets him finish the sentence for her. "I know that's, um, it's not _right_ but—"

"No, no, that is _very_ right," he assures, stroking her cheek. "I need it too." He kisses her, a real kiss, complete with a quick ass grab that has her smiling and fantasizing about the very moment she can get him alone, where there won't be layers of fabric separating his palm from her ass.

"Momma, this!" Roland is holding a box that says _Disc-o-Flyer._ She shakes dirty thoughts out of her mind and reminds herself they are here to buy a birthday gift for a child. And what Roland is holding looks fun, a spinning flying disc that would occupy a child his age for some time.

"Great," she says, clearing her throat. "Let's go then."

"On to a fun filled afternoon of pizza with a cartoon mouse. Could there be anything better?" Robin groans sarcastically.

"And _games,_ Daddy! You forgot about the _games!"_

Robin smirks at Regina, biting his lip. Their son is just… too much. "I _did_ forget about the games. I have a special one I want to play with your momma."

"Which one?" Roland asks excitedly.

"Pop-a-shot," Robin answers nonchalantly. Regina snorts and elbows him. He's referring to basketball game where you have to make as many baskets in a row as possible. Except he's really not talking about that, is he?

"That games for _grown ups_ ," Roland says, rolling his eyes.

"Oh that it is, I agree." Robin raises his eyebrows at Regina, quite proud of himself.

Regina sighs and shakes her head.

.::.

Nothing kills your libido faster than hanging out at Chuck-E-Cheese. Or so you would _think._ Kids are running around screaming, the entire place smells of stale bread, cheese, and the rubber that lines the walls.

But she's still desperate for Robin as they walk Roland to his birthday party.

They watch him from the party booth as he runs off to play in the game area. Robin hugs her from behind, planting a kiss on her neck that makes her shiver. His free hand falls to her hip, gripping it in _that_ way, like he does when he takes her hard from behind. It may look innocent to everyone else. he's just holding her, just hugging her. But it _feels_ like foreplay, has her clit actually _throbbing_ with need, fuck this isn't the time.

"Robin," she warns in a hushed whisper.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I want you so bad right now," he murmurs planting a few light kisses on her neck. Goosebumps erupt in their wake, and she's far too gone for this.

He gives her one last squeeze then releases her from his embrace.

It leaves her feeling cold and so sexually frustrated she could just about scream.

"I hate this place," she mutters. "I just want to get you alone, and…"

"Soon babe," he promises, but she raises her eyebrows skeptically at him. Because they have hours of this damn party, and then take their son home, spend the afternoon with him, make dinner, bathe him, and put him to bed before she can finally get Robin to herself.

He bites his lip and shakes his head. "This is torture."

"It is…" she groans. And she'd never even contemplate fucking in the dirty family restroom of a children's arcade, under normal circumstances. She hates her mind for even going there, but that's exactly how much she needs him right now.

"Go in the restroom and take a picture of yourself in your lingerie," he whispers. "Please?"

She laughs, thinking of times in their youth when she used to do that for him, in the ladies' room of cleaner, more adult establishments, or the bathrooms of friends and family. It was a fun game, "I don't think that's going to help our situation very much," Regina points out, "And I'm not going to get undressed in a dirty bathroom stall of _this_ place."

Robin pouts adorably. "All I can think about is what you might be wearing underneath."

"You'll see tonight," she smiles slyly. "I like keeping you in suspense.

"I like making you scream," he whispers back to her. "God I miss the sound of your voice when I hit that spot inside of you…"

"Stop," she whispers, but she only half means it. "I can't be this sexually excited at a children's birthday party."

"It's a bit late for that on my part," Robin admits with a sad grin. "I'm about 2 minutes away from doing something that might get us escorted out of here."

"No, we're both going to suck it up like a couple of adults," Regina counters.

"Speaking of sucking it up—"

" _No."_ She tries to be firm, but she just sounds desperate.

He pouts adorably as he always does, but then takes a few steps away from her and tells her he is going to try and cool off.

Part of her hopes he won't.

.::.

He knows she would object to this, which is exactly why he's not going to run his plan past her.

He saw the hurt in her eyes when Marian touched him, and they need a moment alone, to work through whatever thoughts are swirling through her mind. And if she needs to feel him physically, to remind herself that they are perfect together and he wants only her, so be it.

Besides, she looks... adorable today. She's in this tight black sweater with equally snug jeans that cup her ass in a way that drives him crazy.

"Andrea," Robin calls out to Phil's mom. "How are you?"

"Great!" Andrea says, can't believe he's another year older."

"It goes by fast," Robin acknowledges, and then, he lowers his voice and whispers a hushed "Listen, is there any chance you could watch Roland for a bit? Regina would kill me if she knew I mentioned it, but she's feeling quite ill, and I would really rather her come home than expose any kids to some sort of virus."

Andrea looks over at Regina in curiousity. She's sitting there, across the room, looking a bit... uncomfortable. It takes Robin every ounce of effort he has not to laugh — poor Regina, being so riled up with no promise of a relief has her looking quite miserable. Andrea's face screws in pity. "Oh the poor dear, she _does_ look very flushed. Take her home, I've got this."

"Thank you," Robin says, with all the sincerity he can muster.

He approaches her slowly. When he catches her eye he licks his lips and makes an obvious glance up and down her body. She knows what that look means, and by the way her eyes darken, it's affecting her as much as it is him.

"No more teasing," Regina warns as he wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"No more teasing," he promises. "I told Andrea you were ill and that I need to drive you home. We have the next hour and thirty-seven minutes to ourselves."

He waits for her to scold him, but instead she just smiles and nods.

"We better make good use of that time, then."

.::.

This is ridiculous. Playing hooky from a child's birthday party, for fucks sake. But Regina is feeling too many other things to bother with guilt, shame or embarrassment right now.

She practically assaults her husband the moment he shuts the car door, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling him into a bruising kiss.

Robin responds eagerly, thank god.

She's the one who needs this, she knows, but he's doing a hell of a job acting like he needs it just as badly. Maybe he does. Maybe he is just as upset over the feeling of Marian's hands on him, maybe…

He pulls back from the rather intense necking session, gasping for breath, looking almost drunk with lust.

Fuck, she needs him.

"Darling," he swallows heavy and loud, eyes so dark, voice all sex-laced, "I don't want to stop… but if we don't get home immediately, we may not have time for… what we need."

Just the sound of his voice all raspy and wanton like that makes her thighs clench, but add the thought of _what we need,_ and well, her clit actually _throbs_ in anticipation. She releases her hold on his jacket, letting her hand smooth slowly over the fabric of his shirt underneath.

Marian did that, and it enrages her, makes her want to erase it in any way she can. She's being petty, it was nothing serious, but…

She rubs up and down his chest again, as if trying to wipe away the trace of her.

"Drive," she manages, her voice far more deep and throaty than she expects. And it must surprise Robin too because he lets out this little choked murmur that sounds so lust-filled it makes her shiver.

As he shifts into drive she cannot help but notice he's already half-hard just from few passionate kisses and the promise of more, and good. Marian probably never did this to him, she hopes (knows).

He drives hurriedly. It's not even that he's too far over the speed limit, it's the way he weaves around cars, or runs yellow lights, that has it feeling like he's driving a bit frantically. At least he's as desperate for her as she is for him.

At that thought she reaches for him, cups him over his jeans and he shudders on contact.

"God, Regina…" he sighs, "you make me so — _fuck!_ " His jaw drops when she rubs over the head of what is now a raging hard-on.

"I can't wait to get your clothes off," she whispers, and then, "Do you know what I want to do to you?"

She watches his Adam's apple bob.

"I think I have a decade of experience to help me answer that." He's trying for cocky, but there's a needy edge to his voice. He's as desperate as she is.

"Don't be so certain," she coos, because, well, has she ever felt like _this_ before? It's not the sad, uncertain type of jealousy she experienced before they sorted things out about how he felt with Marian — she's past all that insecurity.

It's… anger. She's reliving that moment, thinking about Marian being so utterly clueless as she acted... well, perhaps like her same friendly self. Marian, damn her, is one of those feelsy, huggy types. Marian invades everyone's personal space, she's clingy, obnoxious (she's not, not really, before the events of the last year Regina had always _liked_ Marian, but that's, well, she's entitled to re-evaluate, right?).

Marian had touched him, _a lot._ Somewhere beneath the surface Regina knows she meant nothing by it, that Marian often touches _her_ in quite the same way, but all she can think of now is Marian's fingers tracing down his shirt, her eyes taking over his body, that little laugh she gave that had her leaning in…

You know what? Marian still wants him.

And she's not going to get him. Regina knows that Robin doesn't want her. So fine, Marian can want him all she wants. She can sit home and pine over him, wondering what it would be like to be loved by Robin. She can suffer an unrequited lust. That can be her punishment for sleeping with (let's be technical for a moment) a married man.

Regina's going to enjoy every ounce of what Marian can't, right now.

She shouldn't do this, but they're nearly home anyway, so she unzips her jeans, shimmies them down just a bit, and grabs his right hand. He lets her take it, keeping his eyes on the road, but she hears his sharp inhale as she directs his wrist down to the hem of her underwear.

He wiggles them underneath the fabric, hooks his fingers down as they slide down her belly. When he touches where she's wet and wanting, he sighs in _that way_ that makes her thighs clench together, pressing into his palm. She lets out a hum of appreciation, urging him further down.

"Fuck, you're wet," he groans.

She's rocking into his palm shamelessly, searching for more friction, more _something_. He slips through her folds, then presses hard against her clit.

"Right there," she moans.

He presses harder, rubs wet fingers where she needs him, and then draws back and dances those fingers along the sensitive flesh around it. It sends a shiver down her back, has her body pulsing with need, has her getting ever closer to that edge, and—-

The honking of a horn jars them both. It appears that the red light Robin had stopped at has long since turned green. He snaps into action, and starts driving, offering her a sheepish grin.

"We better stop. I don't want to get into an accident."

She smiles and lets him have his hand back, though not before she takes his hand to her lips and licks him clean.

"Regina…" he warns.

She smiles, perfectly satisfied with herself.

She likes when he says her name.

The rest of the short drive is spent with her riling him up whatever way she can.

The moment they get home, the moment the front door shuts, she's on him again, peeling his jacket off and assaulting his mouth with hers.

He still smells like him, and his shirt even smells a bit like her own perfume. That gives her a bit of pride, and she wonders if Marian picked up on the scent herself, some sense that he belonged to Regina.

"Tell me you don't want her," she moans, as she slides a hand down underneath his shirt — the offending garment Marian touched — so she can skim her hand up his bare torso underneath.

Hers.

Robin pulls back, presses a kiss to her brow and waits for her to look at him. His voice goes sappy and soothing when he answers her. "I don't want her, Regina."

But she doesn't want gentle and soothing, not now. So she responds by raising his shirt, taking it up and off his body.

He really is a good-looking man. She doesn't blame Marian for wanting him, not really. He's fit, not overly built, but well-defined, just a perfect-looking man. And he's hers.

She presses a kiss to his chest, swirls her tongue around the muscular flesh, and just… indulges in him. The toned muscles of his abs and chest tense under her touch. Her hands are still wandering up and down his torso while her tongue laves around his pectorals, revelling in his gasp as she scrapes her teeth around one nipple, and then the other.

"God, Regina… fuck, that feels so good…"

"I love your body, you know," Regina says rather frankly, before planting a sucking kiss on his right nipple, taking it in her mouth again and giving a little love bite that makes him gasp.

"Mm, I'm ever grateful for that," Robin sighs. A hand runs through her hair, as he leans against the wall, letting her take control.

"I didn't like her hands on you," Regina says, diving into the base of his neck. She kisses, and sucks, then scrapes her teeth against the sensitive, wet skin.

"I— oh god — I know, darling, she—"

"She still wants you," Regina continues, pulling back far enough that she can look Robin in the eye and look at him seriously. "But she doesn't get to have you."

"She doesn't—ahh!" Robin's thoughts are cut off as Regina cups him through his jeans, stroking a bit.

She knows he doesn't agree with her, but for the purposes of this evening, Marian _does_ want Robin.

She kisses him deeply while her hands work at his pants, undoing buckles and buttons and drawing down zippers. His jeans fall free around his ankles, and she takes him through the hole in his boxers and strokes him.

They've been riled up for a solid hour now, and it's sufficiently worked in making him desperate with need. Perfect. He won't argue with her, not the way he's thrusting into her hand. She can speak her mind without argument.

"I saw how she put her hands on you. I know how that works," Regina whispers over his little choked sounds of pleasure. "Little touches just to feel you, feel your arms, your chest, I—"

She feels herself getting emotional, tries to blink away the threat of tears that have no business coming at this time.

He stills her hand, covering it with his own. His free hand cards through her hair, and he kisses her brow again.

"I love you, and I wouldn't do a thing — not one thing in this world — to hurt you, do you understand? I don't want Marian. I haven't thought of her in that way since... well, since the first time you and I were together. Even that night... my thoughts weren't with her."

"I know," Regina assures, swallowing thickly, "I know that, but she— she had you for a night, and then she groped you in front of me like it was nothing, but it _wasn't_ nothing, Robin."

"I know it wasn't, believe me." He's using that loving tone she loves, and she knows he's worried about her.

"She shouldn't have done that." Regina pauses, breathes in and stares at him. "Marian can't just do that with you and cozy up to Roland like I'm not even here—"

"But you _are_ here," he reminds. The hand that is still around hers directs it to his heart. "You've always been here. She didn't change that."

Something in her snaps, the whisper of insecurity chased away by rage and lust.

Regina looks up at Robin, and nods, lets her hand slide down his chest and grip around at his hips. God he's attractive.

"You didn't like her touching you," Regina tells him decidedly.

"No, god no—"

She cuts him off with a kiss, something searingly hot and passionate that he returns with fervor. Kisses her deeply while his hands wander down _her_ body till he's cupping her ass in her hands.

"She won't ever have you again," she says, staring him down. This is a promise that no matter what, even if Regina dies tomorrow, Robin will never be with Marian that way again.

"Never," he says sincerely, giving her ass a squeeze.

They trade sloppy kisses, work each other back up with swirls of the tongue, lips wandering over areas of exposed skin.

"Christ I want you so bad," Robin moans, as his hands wander over her sweater. Her nipples are so hard he can feel them through thick fabric, thumbs grazing over them in a pattern that makes her ache.

It's a shame when his hands leave her, and her frustrated sigh makes him chuckle, but then he's taking off that sweater, leaving her in a lacy back bra.

"God you're incredible," he groans, leaning back to stare at her.

Their conversation killed the mood a bit, had him not quite as rock solid as when they first got home. But she takes him in his hand now, pleased to know the moment isn't lost forever. He's hard as a rock, and ready for her, and all hers.

He goes for the waist of her jeans, trying to take them off, but she swats his hands away. Not yet.

"I want to see you," he whines, "that's not fair."

It _is_ a bit uneven, Regina in a bra and jeans and Robin practically naked, but well, there will be time for her later. Right now she wants to enjoy him in every way she can, in every way that Marian _can't._

And she doesn't want to fiddle around with taking off shoes and socks and jeans when what she needs is here.

So she presses a kiss to his lips, kisses her way down his neck (he unhooks her bra in the meantime, takes off the offending item, and she lets it go easily, smiling into his skin).

She licks and sucks and bites her way down his chest, pulls his boxer briefs down with his jeans, and kneels in front of him.

When she's situated, she shoots him a devilish look from below.

He's gone all sweet on her, smiling that cute way he does, a hand cupping her cheek.

For a second she thinks he will ruin everything and protest, tell her that he doesn't need her to service him this way, that he wants to please and touch her too. But, well, he seems to clue into what she needs, because he doesn't protest, just rubs a thumb across her cheek and mutters "I love when you do this."

"Do you?" She asks, taking a firm lick of his cock from base to tip, swirling around the tip.

"Mm, you're amazing at it," he sucks in a breath as she licks her way down, from tip to base, down over his balls, giving each a short little suck. It has him gasping, thrusting towards her. He loves this, he really does. She can tell.

A small petty part of her imagines Marian in this room. Watching the way he strokes her cheek, how he looks down at her, he way he reacts to her mouth and tongue—

"Oh my god… keep… can you keep doing that — mm! feels so— _Regina!"_

The way he cries out for her….

Regina sucks on her own finger enough to wet it, and then she's letting it slide underneath his balls, dancing over that sensitive skin that has him writhing under her touch.

Good. This is what she wanted. _Needed._ Him responding to her touch in a way he didn't with Marian, her being able to drive him crazy, to mark her territory with her lips and teeth and tongue while picturing that little bitch watching them, horrified and hurt just _knowing_ that Robin and Regina belong together, and she was never anything of importance to him.

"Regina… please..." Robin twitches, rocks into her touch with pure need. She doesn't usually spend this much time down here without at least stroking his cock, so it's no wonder he's anxious.

She looks up at him with a smirk, watches him swallow heavily as he looks down at her. He's straining, she thinks, tensing to stay still, but when he sees her, his face softens a bit, that gooey little smile spreads over him like warm butter, and the hand at the back of her head scratching at her scalp.

"You're an angel," he whispers.

She takes him in her mouth, tongue running along that vein on his cock as she takes him to the hilt.

"God, Regina, that's… so good…"

That little jolt of electricity jumps through her at the sound of her name, at the thought of Marian hearing this and wincing at how _delicious_ he sounds.

She moves off him slowly, tongue trailing as her lips rise up his shaft, fluttering around the underside of his cock as she does. She gives the tip a harder suck and releases him.

"You're all mine," she purrs.

"Lucky me," he whispers back to her, "that's all I've ever wanted to be."

.::.

She's down on her knees for him, pouty, swollen lips spread into a little coy smile, hair just a bit mussed from their makeout session. God, she looks absolutely provocative now, in the position she's in, the way she's looking at him.

She's laughing at him a bit, then shaking off the tender moment they just had. He's gotten all mushy on her, and he knows that's not what she wants, she wants a good hard fuck. Maybe it's to feel close to him, but he thinks back to the way she had touched and kissed him in front of Marian... and maybe this is marking her territory a bit. And well, if that's what it is, it's unnecessary — he's hers, blow job or not. But it is unbelievably hot, the idea of Regina thinking of him as belonging to her, of protecting what is hers.

Especially the way she's doing it now.

Her lips are wrapped around his cock, hands cupping his balls, a thumb massaging them tenderly in a way that makes them tighten and ache. She's sucking slowly though, drawing this out, and they don't have much time, but he can't find it himself to speak a word about time, not when she's so eagerly swallowing his cock, not with the way that index finger is rubbing behind his balls, pressing and exploring areas usually untouched.

While her palm still cups his balls, her fingers are stroking that sensitive skin behind them, even touching and pressing against that bundle of nerves around his entrance, and _fuck_ that's unexpected, thrilling, has tendons of tingly pleasure spiralling out over his body.

Everything about this time is...more. She's amazing at sucking his cock, truly the best he ever had, but it's rare that all of him is inside her, where he feels him press against the back of her throat with every bob of her mouth, that she touches his ass like this, and it's...indescribable.

"Christ…" Robin sighs, "do that again."

She doesn't disappoint, he feels the strokes of her fingers become more firm, and it causes everything to go into overdrive, has him almost doubling over from the sensation. Instead he ruts down, bends his knees and centers himself. His hand cups the back of her head as she continues to bob up and down on his cock, and hopes he's being gentle (he's resisting the urge to thrust into her, to fuck her mouth hard and dirty — that's her call not his).

She slips his cock right out of her mouth, tongue trailing up his shaft in a warm, lazy lick and then her hand grips around him. She dips down and places her mouth on his balls again, sucking more firmly, and _fuck,_ even scraping her teeth against them the way he likes.

"Oh Regina," he sighs, and she's working him up too close to the point of no return — he's leaning against the wall in an effort to stay standing, "Babe, it's too — _fuck"_ a finger presses into sensitive flesh at the same time as she sucks at his balls, as she gives his cock a steady, slippery stroke with her other hand. " _Mm,_ too much all at once, I'll—"

"Oh no, I have plans for you, you can't come yet," she purrs, giving him that smile.

And coming sounds amazing right now, if he's being honest. It's one of the best blow jobs he's ever had in his life, and he's been thinking about this since they left that bloody Target, so the urge, it's there, absolutely, his cock jumping at just the thought of giving in, letting go.

But even if he hadn't been denied permission… he needs to touch her. He needs to make sure to chase whatever memories Marian dredged up today with orgasms and compliments and whatever else he can fix to give, because as good as this is (and fucking Christ, it is good) he highly doubts sucking his cock will make her feel better.

"Regina," he urges, biting his lip hard, trying to distract himself from the pleasure, holding out as much as he can. She's back to sucking him off now, one hand gripping him as the other continues to fondle and stroke the rest of him, and this isn't helping one bit. "Feels— oh! — too good, need to, need to stop."

She takes pity on him, it seems, because she takes one final, strong suck before she leaves his cock, rises to her feet, and kisses him.

She's so tiny, he thinks, her little frame pressing against his, slender arms wrapping around his neck. She's strong, though, and there's force behind this kiss, a needy and aggressive sort of thing. He responds in kind, lets his hands wander down to her ass and knead shamelessly. And that just reminds him that he's naked and she's still got her pants on, and that won't do at all.

This time when he touches the button of her jeans she makes a little throaty sound of approval, lets him unzip and unbutton, hissing as he wiggles a hand underneath her underwear (he can't wait to strip her to nothing, he has to feel her).

He knew, knew she was worked up, but his fingers are coated in her, all warm and wet, and he was a bit unprepared for how good it feels.

"Fuck, you feel amazing," he murmurs.

"I do," she confirms, before parting with him to shimmy completely out of her jeans. "I need you."

It's been years since he saw her naked for the first time, but he still gets excited, his heart beats fast, breath catches in his throat, his cock jumps — it's as if he's still the sex-crazed youth he once was whenever she's around.

She snakes her arms around his neck and kisses him, hot and passionate, her body flush against his. He slides his own hands down to her ass, gives it a squeeze, and then he's cupping her cheeks and lifting her. She melts into him, lets him lead her, wrapping her legs around him. Her core is pressed against where he is hard for her, the slippery friction between them enough to make him want to press her up against the wall and shift a bit until he slides into where she is soaking and warm.

"Couch," she says from above him, "It's closer." And then she is tilting her neck down to kiss him again.

And well, he didn't much want to carry her up the stairs stark naked, so that works. He takes her to the couch, is intent on laying her down, eating her for a few moments and then fucking the absolute life out of her, but it seems she has other plans.

"Lay down," she directs, urging him underneath her. He smiles, nods, all too happy to let her take the lead.

.::.

It's surprising, but something about getting down on her knees and touching and sucking his cock... well, it's served as incredible foreplay, has her aching for him despite barely being touched herself.

She doesn't mind that at all, she finds herself wanting to indulge in him, to fuck him how she wants to, treating herself to her every desire she has just because she _can._

He tries to wedge a hand between them, as she lays on top of him. He likes doing this to her, slipping fingers inside her in a way that has her coming fast, and it's actually satisfying but…

She doesn't _want_ to keep thinking about Marian, but Marian started all of this, and there's something about taking him inside her now that has her unable to wait. She wants to feel close, joined to him, to not think about the fact that just over a year ago he was inside another woman. And not just any woman, a woman he's been with so many times in the past, a woman Will used to joke about, because she seemed so reserved in many ways, yet he claimed she screamed so loud between the sheets with Robin and —

Well, she's better than Marian ever was and can be much louder, too.

She has moved so she's sitting on him, his cock wedged between her legs. She rocks against him, but she's so damn slippery she's sliding off of him with every hit of the hips. She can hear him gasping below her, feel his nails digging into her hips as he moans _Need to be inside you._

They don't usually do this without a warm up, but she knows she doesn't need anything this time. She is so damn wet that he sinks into her easily, her hips swiveling and rocking into him.

"Jesus," Robin groans, grasping at her hips, "you feel…"

"Better than her," Regina can't help but finish for him. Because Marian needs to know, and she has to picture him saying it with her right there.

He's only started to respond affirmatively, a little hum of agreement, the start of something she doesn't need to hear, before she swallows his words and kisses him.

She can feel how much he agrees with her, the way he kisses her, rough and hungry, the way his hands card through her hair, gentle and slow. And she knows that those actions say so much more than words ever could.

She moves on him then, digging knees into either side of the couch as her hips smack against his. It's not the right angle at first, she has to pull out of the kiss to readjust, and as she sits up full on him to find the sweet spot she finds she quite likes the view.

Robin is staring up at her in that way he does, lovingly, she thinks. It's a look he shared with her often, one she knew well, one he never stopped giving her during their entire year apart. A punch of pride hits her straight in the chest— it's _her_ look, the way his eyebrows raise and his head tilts, his deep blue eyes focusing on her own, soft with an edge of something — lust, perhaps, the way he's biting his tongue seems to confirm that. He never looks at Marian this way, and _good._ He probably never has, and Regina would be lying if she doesn't get a shiver of pure happiness at the thought of Marian being jealous over this. Of Marian watching them fucking, being together intimately in a way she never will be.

"God you're— _mm!"_ He moans, and it seems he can't keep those gentle assurances out of his mind because he adds, "It's so much better, babe, you've no idea."

She's still picturing Marian hearing this, viewing this, and it thrills her.

She quickens the pace. He's meeting each rock of her hips with a thrust of his own, and he's hitting her hard and deep and it's _good,_ hot jolts of pleasure shaking through her.

Marian is watching, those pretty pouty little lips no longer curved in a clueless smile but instead fixed in jaw-dropping horror. It makes everything _more,_ has her fucking Robin harder, faster, bobbing up so high he nearly slips out of her, then slamming down hard.

"God you're gorgeous," Robin praises just above a whisper, "Love it when you are on top, it's so— you're just… mm!"

She sees him bite his lip, out of habit she thinks. They are at home, so used to keeping their lovemaking activities in hushed tones and quiet whimpers. But Roland isn't sleeping upstairs, he's miles away, probably in some giant cat full of plastic balls.

"I want to hear you," she gasps. Her hands are bracing her hard against his chest as she bobs up and down on him, and she worries for a second that placing that type of pressure has hurt him, the way his face screws up in a wince.

But then he's smiling and letting out a big puff of air, giving her a breathy, "So gorgeous… wanted you — _fuck_ — so badly today…"

And well, she has this fantasy, but it would be even better for her if he were in on it as well.

"I wanted to fuck you hard right in front of her," she gasps, and just saying those words out loud has her body tingling with some odd sense of power, feeling just a bit lightheaded with pleasure.

And even moreso when she hears his throaty little groan, the way his eyes shut tight and his nails dig into her hips. She realizes now that a small part of her had been worrying that he would judge her for that, that he would tell her she is being ridiculous or unfair. But he's not saying that at all, instead he's gasping "Oh fuck!" and telling her, "god, that's — _mm_! — hot."

"I want her to know that you're mine," she moans, "so she can see how much better it — _oh!"_ She's close now, really close, losing her ability to speak, gasping for air every other word.

Robin chuckles, pressing into her harder, "She'd — it's — she can't do what you to do me," he rasps between labored breaths, "She'd be — god darling, like that — she'd be stunned senseless to see how we are together."

It's what she needs to hear, has her dipping down, placing hands on either side of his cheek and kissing him hard.

And Marian could watch that too, watch how they kiss like they were meant for one another.

She feels warmth in her belly, now, her body starts to relax into the feeling, as if she's finally given herself permission to truly enjoy this. Robin seems to sense the shift, can tell she's close, because one of his hands leaves her hips and slides between their bodies, fingers searching for her clit. She shivers when calloused fingertips smooth over that sensitive bud, and then she's moving, sitting back up on him, giving him better access. She leans back, bracing her hands on his thighs behind her, arching her body forward, head tilted back so she faces the ceiling.

"Christ," Robin mutters, fingers firmly rubbing over where she needs it, small circles sending waves of hot pleasure through her, "fuck I want you to come just like this so much babe, you look… so beautiful, so fucking sexy, I wish you knew... _mm!_ Please come for me, please…"

His words drive her over the edge, as she imagines the face of his ex lover jealousy hovering over her, wishing she was in her place. Those thoughts, with his words have her careening forward as she gives into the mounting pressure and let's go, comes and comes, feeling herself squeeze around him with every pleasureful pulse. The sensation tickles up her spine, rushes to her head and gives her that weightless, dizzy feeling that she only has during orgasms this intense.

As she's coming down from her high, her head drops forward so she can see the way he's looking at her, and fuck, it heightens those little aftershocks just a bit, has her rocking with just a _bit_ more force.

His eyes are dark, half shut, he's biting his tongue _hard,_ white teeth peeking out from his perfect lips, god he looks… ravenous, rough, sexy and lust-filled.

"So beautiful," he whispers, combing her hair back, scratching at her scalp, down the side of her neck and continuing to stroke down her shoulder and arm. "You look like you came so hard, babe."

"Mm," she says, nodding her head, "I did." She's still moving on top of him, though it's a slower pace, softer movements, as the exertion from riding him so long finally makes itself known.

"I… I want to fuck you hard into this couch, can we— can I be on top? I just…"

He doesn't usually ask for permission with her, he will just take, just place a hand on her shoulder and press it firmly in the direction he wants to move her and she just… knows. She likes that he leads in the bedroom, he's never felt forceful or unfair… just confident. But he is asking for permission now, and it must be because he _knows_ she's loved being the dominant one this time.

But that's all over now, the jealousy, angry feelings replaced with that sappy, lovesick feeling she tends to get with Robin afterwards. So she nods, gives him permission to take control.

" _Oh!"_

She's surprised by how quickly he flips her, with a smooth force she hadn't anticipated.

His face is determined, intense. God, he wants this bad, needs it, it seems, as badly as she had.

He hooks an arm under her knee, pulling it up and positioning himself into the angle she loves, and then he's pounding away at her _hard,_ and _deep_ and _fast_. His face is screwed into that tight expression, and she can tell he's holding back. But he shouldn't, she's still coming down from an amazing orgasm, she won't have another (doesn't need one) so she whispers in his ear, "Let go, come inside me," and nips at his lobe gently, following it with a gentle swirl of her tongue that she knows he loves.

He lets out some sort of throaty, rough sound of relief that sends goosebumps up her back, and then he's fucking her even _harder_ , movements more jerked and rushed now, and god he's sexy the way he is looking at her, the way he's basking in his own pleasure.

"Oh fuck, Regina, my god I'm going to—"

She nods and gasps for him to do so. He spills inside her with a long groan of _Regina_ that makes her feel wanted, needed, and connected to him.

He collapses then, wedging himself so he's laying next to her on the couch instead of on top of her, breathing heavy and hot into her ear.

"I love you, Regina. So much." It sounds like an oath, like a promise of sorts, a shattering sincerity that rings in her ears, reverberates his loyalty to her and her alone.

"Love you too," she breaths. And then, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asks, stroking her arm tenderly.

"For letting me have. this," she says, her voice betraying her, sounding young and shy. "I know…" The anger she felt earlier has burned like a grease fire, it's simmered and sizzled until the heat remains but the flames no longer fly free. "I know that you must think I was being ridiculous." The memory springs to mind, of her making out with her poor husband in front of Marian, and it felt so empowering and lovely in the moment. But now, in the afterglow of amazing sex, it seems so unnecessary and dramatic. "I know you don't think she's after you, and I was just... being a bit handsy in public."

Robin chuckles, puffs of air blowing through her hair. "At Target? God I loved that. It was hot as hell."

She looks at him skeptically, an eyebrow rising towards her hairline, that little hopeful smile daring to creep out. "Really?

He smiles and nods, giving her a quick peck on her cheek as his hand winds through her hair. "I don't blame Marian, and I don't think she has any interest in me. But you were kissing me in front of her, and I could imagine undoing that night a little. It feels good. Truly."

Tears prick at the back of her eyes, because that _is_ a nice thought. Of just... going back in time and showing up on _that_ night, catching him before he made that mistake…

It could have been so easy.

But she reminds herself that everything happens for a reason, and that grueling year apart had to exist for some reason - perhaps the torture was worth it, to remind them of what they have to lose, so they won't doubt that they belong to one another again.

There aren't words to quite express how she feels at this moment. Cherished, accepted, loved, understood... everything sounds like… not enough.

So she snuggles closer to him, and milks their last few minutes alone in his arms.


End file.
